Situations
by Loutzy
Summary: Escape The Fate! M for upcoming lemony-goodness. Zoey is just another scene kid at the House of Night, but, when all seems right in her perfect fairy tale life, it takes a dramatic turn into reality. ALL VAMP! Zoey's POV - Co-Written by Vamp13 -
1. Makeup

Chapter 1: Makeup

_As makeup runs down on your cheeks,  
you found that you are lost again.  
Try to make your way back home,  
found that you're alone._

_-Makeup: Escape the Fate (New Version)_

"Get the ball, get the ball!" Stevie Ray yells at me as she points toward the soccer ball which was kicked by Aphrodite; it seems like it is going at top speed... she always comes after me. I hesitate. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

First Former year... err... Well, let's just say I don't like it. I get too much attention, since my crescent is already coloured in a deep blue, and all the designs in bloom on my back and shoulders.

"Z, you can do better than that" Erin Bates yells to myself.

My name is Zoey Redbird. I'm currently living at the house of night, with my mentor Neferet, the High Priestess of Nyx. I am not the typical fledgling, yet I am; my crescent moon that was plastered on my forehead when I turned a fledgling is coloured, which makes me a freak. Still, It does not mean I am not a simple teenage vampire, with friends, enemies, and cliques.

Anyways, back to gym class... _My favourite_. - "Ok, sit down everyone." Professor Lankford Dragon Lankford yells across the field as he blows into his whistle.

"Good job Zoey, at least you didn't get a concussion." Aphrodite and her little posy "joked". Ugh, those bitches. As rumours have it -no, I'm not a gossiper... that's the twin's job- they control the school. I've always wanted to give those girls a piece of my mind, yet, I can't.

**(PLAY THE SONG) **I went into the girl's change-room –trying to ignore the fact that those hags from hell are watching me- and striped out of my gym clothes to change into my regular day clothes I picked out this morning. After I got out of the shower this morning, I grabbed my push-up bra –which I hardly ever wear, thank you- and checker undies. After I put those on to keep the girls from getting loose, I put on my dark denim skinny jeans and my purple "I like you, but I like muffins better" t-shirt with a low scoop near my chest area. After that, I put on my Hello Kitty socks and original red converse all-stars. I applied eye liner and a dab of foundation, but no blush for me, I supply my own. I let my short poufy brunette hair with clip-on extension blue and pink coon-tail streaks fall just around the chest area.

I walked out of the change room to get to Soc class. While I got out of the gymnasium, I bumped into somebody. I looked above to see a pair of light blue eyes hidden under jet black hair.

"Sorry." I whispered. He looked me deep in the eye, which made shivers climb up and down my spinal cord.

"No, I should be sorry. I was not looking ahead of myself." I blushed a deep pink when hearing his velvet voice. He seemed to know manners. When I got a glimpse of his style, he had burgundy red DCs and was wearing black skinny jeans. His top was of my favourite band, Escape the Fate. "I don't believe we have met before... ?" Seems that he was checking me out as well, since I noted that his eyes were scamming my outfit, chestnut brown hair and deep hazel eyes, as well.

"Err...Hi..." I looked back to his tee-shirt, and smiled. He looked very happy, or possibly... Relieved? "Escape the Fate? That's my favourite band! I love the song _Makeup_!" I exclaimed with excitement. I can't help but be enthusiastic around him. He has a very... warm vibe.

"Are you serious? I have a t-shirt signed by Ronnie himself! And I have Craig's MSN." He smirked confidence. I can die now, happy.

"I cannot believe this! No one really knows the band, and here you are!" I smiled back. "Where are you off to at this moment?"

"Neferet's Soc 415?" My heart skipped a beat. He is in the same class as me; in last period, too. Hopefully, he is in my homeroom, as well. This, my good man, is going to be un-believable.

"That's my class. Would you like to come with me?" I blushed. I wish he had not caught it, but with my luck, he did. His smile grew larger and he whispered into my ear "I would love to."

"Erik, Zoey, looks like you met one another." I did not notice we interrupted a class when waltzing right in. Whoops. "Class, I am both of their mentor and will be talking to them soon enough." Ahhh, shit. "Sit, both of you." She pointed to an empty set of desks right beside eachother.

"Hello, again. I'm Erik Night."

"Hi, I'm Zoey Redbird. Erm... Nice name you picked out for yourself!"

"I didn't pick this one, I was born with it. Are you Cherokee?"

"Yeah." I laughed. He smirked my favourite smile which blew me away.

"So, would the Escape the Fate warp tour concert be a good way of me thanking you? I mean, you are my first friend."

"Wait... What? Yes!!! I would love to but... how can I be your first friend? I mean..." I hesitated, but under my breath continued with "Your hot as hell... And you have an amazing personality, from just being with you for 10 minutes." He was not suppose to hear that. If otherwise, oh well. The teacher saw us talking and stopped the lesson, but after we got the message she carried on.

Instead of a lab, Neferet turned off the lights and put on a movie for us to watch.

"I would love to come with you." I whispered into his ear, and gave him a big smile.

With a goofy grin spread across his face, Erik passed a note towards me, and put _Zoey_ in neat hand writing on the folded sheet of paper.

_Are you really that happy? I know I just met you, but... You are the first person to talk to me ever since I got here... Besides my mentor, of course. I cannot wait to go to the concert with you. You... you make me feel so wanted. Thank you._

I wanted to cry when reading this note. It may be too soon, but I really like this guy. He makes feelings I never knew existed fill my body, mind, and soul. I scribbled something back to him in messy writing.

Yes, I am really that happy. If you need a group of friends, then by all means, come with me to my dorm. Would it be okay after school? I share a dorm with my friends, and only my friends. Tons of fun!

He then agreed but noted that the teacher was watching us, so we would have to stop making her want to kill us.

The rest of last period went slowly. Either because of Erik, the unbelievably hot guy sitting next to me, or the clock was turned backwards for some kind of cruel prank. But, if I know me, it would be the first one, Erik-

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

There goes the bell. When we got up, Erik smiled at me and we grabbed our stuff. We ran out of the classroom before anybody could have a chance to close their books. We were sure to get a lecture from our mentor, Neferet, tomorrow. We ran across campus laughing our asses off.

While outside my dorm, I exchanged digits with both our phones and we talked about the warp tour.

When we got inside, we took off our shoes and stepped into the kitchen. It is a stylish kitchen, since we all worked an effort into making it good. I mean, I love to watch _Design Inc_. It has blue walls, with deep brown cabinetry and furnishings. The granite counter tops, the back splash... it all creates wonders in this kitchen.

"Wow... this is just... amazing. What, are you a designer or something?!?" He was amazed! I can't say 'I amazed Erik friggin' Night' often.

"Aiming for an Interior Designer, another hobby, Im actually into the arts."

"Huh." was all he could say... I smiled. He was looking around the room, dazzled; the way he dazzles me.

After we were done our 'tour' around my house, we went upstairs to my room. But, of course, Damien, my gay friend, has to ruin it.

***

**Erik: I sound so hot in this story!**

**Me: That because you **_**are**_** hot.**

**Erik: Thank you, Lilly! But, my true love is Zoey Redbird, soon to be, Zoey Night.**

**Me: Might as well take Edward Cullen while he lasts.**

**Edward: Well, you see, I'm kind of married, with a Child.**

**Me: Oh. Why are all the good ones gone?!?  
Wait, I still have one last option...**

**Damien: I'm gay.**

**Me: That's too bad... such a waist of Hotness.**


	2. The Flood

Chapter 2: The Flood

_I feel the pressure; it's coming down on me, _

_it's turning me black and blue... You left me, on the side of the road,_

_and now I've got no place to go. You brought the flood._

_-The Flood: Escape the Fate_

"Zo," Damien boomed, bursting into my room. "do we have someone... Erik?" they stared at one another for a second, with wide yet joyful eyes.

"DAMIEN!" Erik got squished into yet another hug; that gay Damien. Erik, knew Damien? Damien knew Erik? When did this happen? How...?

They both stopped their hug in a second and looked over to me. Please tell me Erik is not gay... **(PLAY THE SONG) **"Zoey, how do you know Erik?" he asked with suspicion written all over.

"He is in my class. We just met. We are going to the _Escape the Fate_ _warp tour_ concert together! Can you _believe_ that?!?" I laughed. Damien had a smile on his face by now. I'm glad they've met; now he knows that Erik is the one you can trust.

Erik has this vibe that makes you feel welcome, wanted, loved. He has a voice that makes shivers climb up and down your spine; in a good way, of course.

Since them two were getting well together fine, I left them alone and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I took some potatoes and wrapped them up in foil paper, and marinated some steak. I put the steak inside the refrigerator and let it balance on a carton of eggs. I put the potatoes in the oven to cook.

"Hey, can I help?" Erik came in the room and of course, had to be a polite gentleman. That little... he made me blush. "I mean, Damien does not look like a big help." He laughed. I joined in. It's funny, because it's true.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I did not want him to take his time out just to help me out. I'm a waste of time.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure; I want to help." he smiled.

"Okay, then can you help set the table? I will show you where everything is. You will need to take notes, because I want you to come here more often." I showed him where the dishes and utensils are, and he set up the table while I finished with the baked potatoes and steak. We talked about how they met, and luckily, he is not gay, just when they were humans they knew each other. By the time we were done, it was sparkling clean, the table set, the food perfected, and on the table ready to eat.

"We make a pretty good team, if I do say so myself!" Erik smiled.

"I believe so," I agreed to his complement. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, and he hugged back, but to ruin the mood, Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie Ray stepped into the dining room. In my defence, I never heard them come in.

***

**Emmett: Hey, how come I'm not in this story?!?**

**Me: Because, this is not Twilight, It's House Of Night! Muwuahahahahahahahaha!**

**Edward: But... But... You don't like me anymore?**

**Me: Who said that?!?**

**Jasper: You don't write about us anymore! *starts crying***

**Me: No, That's not what I meant, I-**

**Carlisle: Save it! *Starts to try and be a man by sniffling out his tears***

**Me: Eey caramba.**

**READ AND REVIEW! Press the button below so we can all be happy!!!**

**Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Me: *Gets up and starts dancing***


	3. Harder Than You Know

Chapter 3: Harder Than You Know

_Baby, don't talk to me, I`m trying to let go. _

_Not loving you is harder than you know, _

_And girl you're driving me so crazy._

_-Harder than You Know: Escape the Fate_

"Oh. Err... did I interrupt anything?" Erin giggled, while her twin muffled a laugh by her side. I felt Erik stiffen. Well, they _did_ sneak up on us.

"No, girls. Actually, we just finished cooking dinner. Erik helped, and we cleaned the kitchen and dining room." I re-assured them, hoping they would save the 500 questions for later. Stevie Ray looked at me with a smile in her eyes, and I knew she would not hold them in for long... at least when Erik leaves.

"Erik helped? Well, I thank you should stay for dinner!" Stevie Ray suggested in her Okie ways.

"That would be wonderful... but, I did promise my mentor, Neferet, that I would be back at her class for extra credit work." He exclaimed. Wait... What?!?

"Wait, Neferet is my... We share a mentor? Is that possible?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment, probably going over how it is possible in his head, "I believe so..." A pause "Yes, well... I have to get going." Erik started to leave, but Stevie Ray rushed to my side and whispered 'go outside with him... he's a keeper.' I smiled and ran after him. He was already out the door, turning the corner at the end of the dorm room aisle.

"Wait, Erik!" I said right after closing the door. He stopped and turned around, smiling. I ran in his arms and gave him a hug. He squeezed me tight, but not tight enough. I'm falling for him... and falling fast. He kissed my fore-head, and suddenly stiffened. I laughed into his chest, and looked up. He was smiling. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek, hugging him closer.

"Zoey, you are very funny." I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Here you are kissing my cheeks, right before I am going to study. Do you want me to concentrate?" He joked. I smiled, and he hugged me. "But, seriously. I have to go soon, Neferet _is_ waiting." I laughed and he whispered, "And so are your friends. Look." His eyes darted to the opened door of my dorm room. I glanced over to see Erin and Shaunee jumping up and down, clapping. Erik and I busted out laughing. He kissed my cheek once more, gave me a hug and left. I might be giving a liking to him... Who am I kidding; _I LOVE ERIK NIGHT!_

I walked into the house, knowing I would be jumped. After a second, I noticed I was not hearing any squeaks of joy. I walked to the dining room and took my seat, seeing everyone with shit-eating grins on their faces... shit.

I knew this would happen, they all jumped me  
"ARE YOU DATING?!?" Erin.

"WHEN DID YOU MEET?" Shaunee.

"DO YA' LOVE 'EM?" Stevie Ray.

"DID YOU KISS HIM YET?" Damien.

"...Wait one cottn' pickn' minute, did e' kiss ya back?" Small gasps flickered around the room while Stevie Ray said this sentence. They are all so... Melo-Dramatic.

"Guys, calm down. I will tell Stevie in a more... private area." I explained while looking around the table, seeing the curious faces. After that, we talked about which guys were hot, Damien's boyfriend, and the Twin's new plot to kill the Hags from Hell.

When we were done dinner, they all had to clean up since I made dinner with Erik. Stevie Ray, my cowgirl of a friend, excused herself from helping and we went upstairs. I answered all her questions with honesty.

"Steve, we are not dating." _Just friends with benefits... right._ "I met him today..." _And we are going to a concert together... so not telling her that. It will only cause more questions. _"I am falling for him," _And falling hard. _"We did not kiss..." _yet _"... On the lips that is."

I opened the door of her room to see Damien, Shaunee, and Erin fall through. I laughed and stepped over them. I walked across the hall to my bedroom, and saw my phone beeping.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE._

I opened up the message.

_Zoey,_

_Turn around._

_-Erik._

Weird. I noticed my window was open. I did not open that. Oh no. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew it. I looked up seeing Erik smiling, and kissed his cheek. What a dork. Trying to be an all time Romeo. **(PLAY THE SONG) **He let me out of his grip and I skipped over to my dresser. I grabbed my long _Bullet For My Valentine_ shirt and walked towards the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I striped down and got onto it. I did my duties and came back out, seeing Erik looking through my CD collection. He took out an Escape the Fate Acoustics CD that I burned for myself. He put on the song _Harder than You Know_ and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the rocking chair I was sitting on, and started to slow dance. I knew I could not dance, but, we were going to whether I like it or not. We swayed to the song, and we were both dazed into each other's eyes. He chose my favourite song, and favourite band.

He started to come closer to myself looking at my lips, then back to my eyes, and I was starting to reach up on my toes. My heart was thumping out of my chest. Our lips, were a centimetre apart, and I wanted him so badly, right here and now. I closed the gap. And the minute our lips touched, I knew he was the one.

He was not Romeo. He was better.


	4. Smooth

Chapter 4: Smooth

_And it's just like the ocean, under the moon,_

_And it's the same as the emotion that I get from you,_

_I got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth,_

_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it._

_-Smooth: Escape the Fate_

**(PLAY THE SONG)** I grabbed hold of his hair, deepening the kiss; making it the best first kiss possible. It was mine, and hopefully his, as well. He was making sure of that too, seeing as his hand was on the back of my thigh, lifting my legs up and pushing me against the wall. I worked to my advantage, and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands, were trailing up my waist, lifting my shirt by an inch. I remembered that I was wearing my long BFMV shirt, and almost laughed. My mind works in wonders.

I pushed my tongue out of my mouth, trailing his bottom lip, wishing, _praying_ that he would give me entrance. He did, while the scent of his minty mouth swirled around mine. I thanked everything around myself, mentally. Our tongues were burning from the touch. I also, thanked myself for brushing my teeth and doing my duties before rushing back out here.

When we were done, we were gasping for air. He set me down on my feet, and kissed my cheek.

"That was..." He started, but could not finish.

"Wow!" I had to help.

There was a fairly awkward silence that filled the room, but after two minutes of having my almost un-controllable body wish for more, and hearing the both of us gasp for breath; he broke the silence.

"Zoey," He gasped, "I know this may be coming and going way too fast, but..." He paused for dramatic effect, but, he was really just trying to get his heart rate lower. "There is something inside me that is screaming 'She is the one!'... I really like you-"

"Erik, I don't just like you... I am in love with you." I needed him to know this; and to know this now. We sat down in comfortable silence... smiling at one-another.

"Zoey..." He looked just about ready to pounce on me... I like this! "Please say yes..."

"Yes!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said once again.

"Shhh, love; you don't want to wake up anyone." Aww, shit. They will all jump around when hearing we are together. I cannot _wait_! (Heavy Sarcasm)

***

**Muahahahaha! Cliff Hanger! =3**

Please, The next 5 reviews I get, the next time I will update! So, hurry!

**(Plus, I already finished up to chapter ten; this is just another author's strategy)  
**

**PRESS................... THE.............................. BUTTON!**


	5. Ashley

Ashley

_If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
That takes my world and makes me numb.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe.  
And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see._

_Ashley - Escape the Fate_

I felt the dawn of sunset hot against my face, yet, I couldn't get past the fact that two strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I can't remember what happened, how I actually got here, but I instantly felt safe. I argued with myself whether if I should open my eyes or whether I should not go to school, but, me being myself, had to force enough strength to open my eyes. The second I opened them up, I wish I hadn't. My eyes were blurry from the lack of sleep, and saw the time. Huh, only 6. Wait... Erik!

I heard the breath from Erik suddenly hitch, and his arms tightened around me. I turned around, trying not to make too much noise underneath the warm covers, since others were sleeping, and saw the big smile in his bright blue eyes. He pecked my lips, but looked over my shoulder to something else. I turned to see the twins with an old camera in their hands. Oh crap-

"Smile!" They both whisper-screamed in simultaneously. The flash went off and a picture in color came out of the slot. They giggled and ran off.

I felt a breath of cool air against my neck, making me shiver in delight. I turned around and kissed his nose. "Zoey, I know I would love to stay here forever if I could, but, we got to get ready for school if it starts at eight."

"I know..." I sighed. I wish we could stay here forever, as well, but we've all got lives to continue, and leave the dream life for later. "But, can we continue at lunch?" I smiled at the quick decision making. He nodded his head and smiled, too, but got up. I watched him walk to my rocking chair and grab clothes off of it... what the-?

**(PLAY THE SONG)**"Don't worry Z, I got up in the afternoon and got some clothes from my dorm." He laughed. I'm glad he always knows what was going on in my mind. He walked out the door and headed towards the bathroom. I got up in that same moment and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and "I HEART HELLO KITTY, BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR" tee-shirt. I scuffled around with my hair until I got it to work the way I wanted it to. Then, I put on my purple eyeliner and blue mascara, with a touch of gloss on the lips. While in the middle of pulling on my white, blue, and black converse, Erik stepped into the room.

He was wearing bright red skinny jeans and his black muscle tee, with a pair of black and white Fallens, of course. Yet, his hair was his usual; black, over the face, red streaks.

I grabbed my bright yellow backpack, keys, cell phone, his hand, and walked straight out of the dorm. The second we got out we were pressed against one another, needing more.

"Hey, let's head towards the car; I need to show you something..." When those words came out of his mouth, I have got to admit, I was a little nervous about his _need_ to show me something, but we ran to the parking lot anyways and hopped into his car. While riding across campus, I saw that we had passed the building where his dorm was located.

"Erik, where are we going?"

*****************************************************************************************************************

**CLIFFY!!!!! I know... it's way too short for my liking, as well. But I got to update! Lawl. =]**

**Now, time to answer some of these questions and comments, Baby!**

**Question: Wolf Spirit13:**

**well hurry up and update  
i didnt know ETF did a 'smooth' remake  
in you next author's note tell me who you like better  
RONNIE or CRAIG?**

**Answer:  
Well, that's the thing. They are both amazing singers!  
If you go on YouTube, or practically anywhere else you would find E.T.F., people would be arguing over who is better, and which band should stay the same, et cetera.  
But really, if you were a true fan of Escape the Fate, it would not matter to you who are the band leaders, or lead guitarists, or whatever! Escape the Fate will always be Escape the Fate! My all time favourite band.**

**Comment: fampire**

**ha, i love it! but it woz really quick lol!  
i would slow down if i woz u and try to keep soey and eric in character**

**Answer:  
See, fan fictions are all about making a version of a chosen story; making it better, if you would like to call it. Well, this is my version of "making it better", and I like Zoey in the real story! (Who can't? I mean, the CASTS actually published their version!) But, the Zoey that I have created fits the **_**"Situations"**_** (Hehe, quoting the name of the story!) that they will be going through in this fan fiction.  
Dont worry, I will get to the point of slowing down in the fic soon enough, just gotta set the trap for this beautiful butterfly to be caught.**

**Question: Lil'Vampire10 **

**THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME! KEEP UPDATING PLEASE! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? TO ANSWER MY QUESTION:UPDATE! AWESOME PLOT AWESOME EVERYTHING!**

**Answer:  
You'll see!!! Patience is key! Remember! =]  
And thank you! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me!**

**Comment: laoshuaidami  
Okay so I'm going to be honest here, I normally don't review because I'm more or less in for the great stories people post on here... But I'll give the review/feedback thing a shot so don't kill me if it isn't a supreme one.**

Firstly, I really like the plot line here. It seems to agree with the actual books itself despite the complete difference. (..I'm having a hard time finding faults in this particular story) The only thing I can really pick out is make sure you double check you're spelling because I noticed a few words that needed correction. The way you spaced out the lines is nice though so that when you're reading it, you don't go cross eyed trying to figure out what is going on. It's a good start to the obvious connection between Erik and Zoey. Just remember, if you want the story to revolve more or less around Zoey and Erik, make sure you kind of just focus in on them and have little side stories with the 'gang' along the way.

**Answer:  
Thanks for the advice!!! I will surely get right on it about the whole "SPELLING CHECK" thing! Lmfaoo! **

**Yeah, I hate it when you're trying to figure out what's going on when they don't space it out properly! =]**

********************

**Thanks to all who Read and Reviewed my story! Please, keep going because you're seriously getting me all... Giggly N' Stuffs. Keep Writing!**


	6. Dragging Dead Bodies

**Dragging Dead Bodies in Blue Bags up Really Long Hills**

_The reflection of false hope  
we kept the secrets in the dark  
and the values of our brothers inside  
the shadows I can see, see me perfectly  
their ratio is ten to zero  
Escape The Fate – Dragging Dead Bodies_

"Zo, don't look so panicked, I'm not going to rape you!" He chuckles.

I don't know what is so funny about it, but I shakily laugh anyway. I have to admit, I am starting to freak... In a car with the hottie Erik, alone, is something that if anyone saw, they would think something is up; and I wouldn't blame them.

"So, wait. Where are we going...?" I questioned, trying to keep cool, a small –yet very fake- smile on my face. Suddenly, his appearance changed from humoured, to serious.

"We are absolutely crazy about each other, and being at a school being under watch is going to put strain on this; on us, Zoey."

He is being adorably cute; and I have no damn idea what he meant by this. Yet, I was intrigued.

"What do you mean Erik? What do you have in mind?" I was using my teacher voice - I just didn't understand.

"Man, I just... I don't know... We can't be in House of Night; we need to get away Zoey... I can get a job, we can start a family in the human world... damn, we can even get an apartment together!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Erik?! I'm only seventeen! Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm open for nailing! Please, you have to understand; this just isn't possible! I still need adult supervision! I can't even Parallel Park! Are you insane?!"

And even after that whole speech I've just made... he was calm.

"Babe, people do insane things when they're in love."

"ERIK! This is not a fairy tale! I love you, and I'm falling for you, but I am not leaving House of Night to go and get pregnant! Obviously, you're rushing this. I'm leaving."

I was about to open the door, when he grabbed my hand.

"Are you really not listening to me, Zoey? I can take you places you have never been before, and you're just going to leave me? On the side of the road? And now I've got no place to go."

"THIS ISN'T THE FLOOD!"

"You brought it, Zoey, and now you're dragging dead bodies."

**(PLAY THE SONG)** "Let go of my hand, or you're dead body, will be dragged up a hill."

"Zoey, you don't understand, _we are destined to be together._"

"No, let go!"

He suddenly loosened his grip, and I bolted. I ran like there was no tomorrow. Tears were streaming down my face... It was like... Like the Niagara Falls stopped by for a visit... And I couldn't stop it.

I just... I can't go back there... I, I can't go back to the House of Night... Not while he's around. He... He's too controlling... He... He...

I broke down. My heart... its... its ripped in two. The whole was getting bigger by the second. My... I... I can't breathe! Gasping for air, hyperventilating...!

There is no place to go.

No one to hold me.

Suddenly, all went black.

*******

**Oh. My. God.**

**Right when you thought they were meant to be...  
Right when you were like "TEAM ERIK",  
THIS HAPPENS!!!!**

**-.-**

**I know! I know! "What the Hell!?!"  
But, you'll see...  
YOU'LL SEE!**

**And when you DO see, I'm going to laugh in your face! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Now... I'm off to listen to "There's no Sympathy for the Dead"... Byee!**

**-Lianniie!!!**


	7. Cellar Door

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone. The first month, May, we started off with only 259 hits. In the past 5 months, we've gotten over 2663 hits... **

**When I found out the total number, I **_**cried**_**!!! I know! So over dramatic! But, what the hell! xD**

**I've gotten hits from: **

**USA, UK, Canada, Australia, Singapore, Mexico, Malaysia, Ireland, Denmark, Sweden, Hong Kong, Germany, France, Philippines, Portugal (BRAP BRAAAP, REPRESENT! Love Portugal!), South Africa, Dominican, Brazil, Romania, India, Italy, Spain, Hungary, New Zealand, Netherlands, Poland, Israel, Puerto Rico, ect.**

**I can't believe how supportive you've all been. It's crazy!!**

**Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me.**

**I- I- I, OHMYGOD.**

**Not only did I get THAT MANY hits, but I've also gotten over 225 e-mail messages saying that users have favourited my book!**

I'm so amazed!

For a reward, I'm making an extra long chapter.

**Thank you!**

*****  
Cellar Door**

_Oh, how it hurts in the worst way  
Now that you're gone,  
it's so wrong,  
it's so wrong.  
Cellar Door – Escape the Fate_

It was quite. The wind was rustling the leaves around me; trying to signal me? I could feel light breaking through the clouds in the sky...

_**(PLAY THE SONG) **How long have I been here?_ I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and was creeped out to see what was around me.

I was in a dorm; nothing creepy about that, right? Except it wasn't my dorm. The other creepy thing was, why did I hear leaves rustling when I'm indoors? Also, how did I get here? Before I blacked out, I was outside the Starbucks near House of Night. I don't recall anyone calling my name or waking me up. Did I hit my head or something - was I just dreaming?

I looked around, trying to find clues as to where I was. I was definitely in a House of Night dorm room, just not mine. The same drapery covering on the window, the layout of the space was the same.

I heard a creaking coming from the door; I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, pretending I was asleep. Someone came in closing the door behind them, and made their way over to the bed I was laying on. I was worried about who it was, worried about it being some kind of rapist, and now I was stolen, and god knows what could happen!

Their hands ran lovingly through my hair. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see who's sweet touch it was. His dark chocolate eyes were full of concern, his blonde hair shaggy and covering half his face.

A man... no, not a man; too young. A boy - nope, to old. Okay, a _guy_ sat before me.

He was a teenage boy– or rather a teenage vampyre. His vivid blue marking from the goddess Nyx stood out from his soft child like face. His facial features set into a look of love and concern. All of a sudden, something changed, there was a connection.

"Wha- what am I doing here? Where am I?" I asked softly.

His facial expression went from soft and tender, to angered. Like, he wanted to punch someone out. I naturally flinched; and his face went back to a concern filled look.

"I saw what he did to you, Zoey. I saw everything." His voice was tender, smooth, like soft sexy velvet. I instantly felt another pull; an attraction.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Zoey Redbird." Okay, maybe I was being miss-leaded by the beautiful face, maybe I was in the wrong hands.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy, maybe I should leave..." I was about to get up, but this sudden force pushed me back.

He started laughing, but quickly regained self control, and his face was set into an amazingly gorgeous grin...

"Don't worry! I was kidding! I just checked your cell phone for information on who you are." He laughed. I felt so relieved; he wasn't a stalker. I smiled and got a laugh in return.

His crystal blue mark shone, and I was blinded by its beauty. His cheeks got pink, and he started stumbling for the right words.

"I-I-I don't know why it does that. I've just been marked a couple of months ago." He explained.

"Don't worry- tis' okay. I'm still trying to figure myself out as well; but first, can you tell me where the hell we are?" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. We're in New York." He laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Now really, where are we?"

"I'm being one hundred percent serious, Zoey. We are in New York City; you know, the Big Apple? The fashion capital of the U.S.A? Don't you ever watch _What Not to Wear_?" He looked me over, but smiled.

"Are you implying that I don't have good fashion sense?"

"No, no, it's fine. Just, a little too teenage, don't you think? We're in New York babe, a_nything_ could happen." He nodded his head towards the side. I looked over, and saw a wall.

"Well, it doesn't look like New York. It looks more like, uhhh, a wall in a dorm?" I laughed. He looked just a bit dumb struck.

"Look again, Zo."

I looked over, and was shocked to see I was in a taxi. How did this happen?

"What the he-"

"Easy hot stuff, I don't want a third degree burn! I'm Stark, by the by." He offered is hand, and I took it and shook it by the fore arm in the traditional vampyre fashion.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhhh, Stark? I don't mean to be rude or hurtful, I mean, I owe you big time. I was just wondering, are you gay? Not many guys would watch _What Not to Wear_, you know what I mean?" I giggled.

He snickered. I was nervous his answer was going to be yes, it would mean I wouldn't be able to have a shot with him.

Wait, am I still with Erik? Did I even break up with Erik? I just met Stark! Awe hell!

"No Zo, I'm not gay. I just think fashion is something important, and even though Stacy and Clinton aren't vampyres, they have good taste. Here's your stop!"

I climbed out of the car and saw that we were in front of my House of Night.

"Wait, I thought we were in New York? How did we-"

"I told you, I'm still trying to figure this whole vampyre situation out, but the taxi driver, now that's a different story."

What did he mean about the taxi driver?

"Please stop cutting me off! It is _really_ ano-"

"Fine, but mark my words, I was having a very good time, and I will do it again." He laughed. That was a clue. A clue to where he will be staying- which means, he's gonna be near to actually talk to me again.

All of a sudden, Stevie Ray ran through the gates and smashed Stark into a huge hug. Confusing? I think so.

"Stark! So great to see ya`ll again! I ain't seen you in ages!" She laughed. They knew each other? Did Stevie Rae like him? Why do I care if she does, I just met him.

But then why do I have a anxious feeling?

"Aha, yes, I am back; but only with the amazingly beautiful Zoey Redbird." He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. I winked back, and he licked his lips. Stevie Ray busted out in laughter, and wrapped her arm around me.

"Good to have ya'll back."

*******

**EEEEEP! Once again, thank youuuuu! **

**Stevie is so cute, I just had to have her in here somewhere!**

**Hopefully you liked it! 'Twas only 3 pages in Microsoft Word...  
**

**So maybe it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it was good, right? xD**

**Kso, it **_**might**_** have token a little while to post this thing up, but I have a co-writer in this story (Vamp13 ~ Check here stuff out! Really funny :D), and we send e-mails back and forth with the document, and it happened like this: I started the story with her, then I continued it from the point we left off, then when I was finished (With **_**many**_** mistakes. xD, Well, that's why we peer edit!) I sent her the first draft, and she edited it and added her little touches here and there, then sent it back to me, and I did a final edit to make sure it was all good and here it is!**

**As you can see, it took some time out of our lives, but that's why we write – isn't it?**

**Comment. Fav it. Subscribe it. **

_**Accidents happen because of un-touched buttons, so save your own soul (S.O.S.) and PRESS. LMAO.**_

**(Ohh, P.S., "S.O.S." means, "**_**Save Our Souls"**_**, just another coolio [**_**Really, who says coolio?!]**_** fact for ya!)**


	8. Friends and Alibis

**READ BELOW. **_**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY**_** IMPOTANT.**

**If you're on Facebook, here's the chance that you can fan me!**

**At this point in time the amount of fans that I have is: 0**

**So, go to .com/pages/The-Original-Lianne-VegetarianVampire101/187668496332 to fan me! **

**I have all my chapters up there for you all to read, and if I get just enough feed-back, I just might get a twitter! xD**

**I, personally, think twitter is pretty gay. There's nothing to do on that thing! So please, show me the ways of Twitter. :D**

**HAVE A FUN TIME READING!**

_**(PPS. I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! :DDD I'VE BEEN WANTING TO CHANGE IT FOR SO LONG, BUT I NEVER COULD!!! :D Do you like it? Comment telling me if you do or not, and don't forget to give me feedback on the story itself! :D)**_

***

**Chapter 8**

_Oh, I hate to be the one to bear the bad news  
Yes, it is true  
I finally fell in love  
I fell so hard that I'm killing myself  
Yes, I need out  
Out of this grave that I've dug_

_Friends and Alibis – Escape the fate_

_**DORM**_

"Okay, it was so not my fault that the corn pop went up your nose!" I laughed. You just, don't want to know...

"Yeah, sure Zoey." Stark whispered to me, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"It's only been a month, and ya'll already look like a couple," Stevie-ray interrupted our chat about corn pops and what not. We were both about to abject but she cut us off with "Now, ya'll don't go around having the stick in the whole on park benches," He smiled and flung his head back, _... he SO wished_ "But I gotta go. Duty calls. Toodle loo!" She quickly went out the door with a Tennessee giggle.

He looked at me, opened his mouth and there the corn pop was. Un-harmed and not a corn... or pop out of place.

"How'd it get there?!" I asked astonished.

**(PLAY THE SONG) **"I'll give you a hint..." He leaned in, shallowed the corn pop and quickly licked my cheek.

And then, he ran.

"Hey! You still didn't tell me!" I got up and ran after him, "And you licked my cheek?!"

"You taste like liquorice!" he yelled from a room in the hall.

I laughed and tip-toed towards one of the many doors. I opened it to see... nothing.

"And do you like liquorice?" I stage whispered.

"No, I don't _like_ liquorice,"

My heart suddenly dropped. I walked out of the room to see him standing at the end of the hallway.

"And, why wouldn't-"

"You didn't let me finish!" he laughed. I waited patiently for him to get started with his explination as to why he wouldn't like liquorice., I don't love liquorice at _all._"

_Another wait._

He walked across the hallway, right in front of me.

Face to face.

_Waist to waist._

And then, he walked away.

This guy doesn't have many words for explanations...

Why wouldn't anyone like liquorice?! This confused me... a lot.

Why?!

_Why?!_

_**Why?!**_

_**WHY?!**_

WHO COULDN'T LIKE LIQOURICE?!?!?!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

LIQOURICE IS FUCKING AMAZING.

But... he doesn't like it.

So I don't like it.

_Liquorice, no more._

I'm a liquorice free kind of girl.

The door knob from across the dorm wiggled and in came Stark.

"Come on, we'll be late for class!" then quickly closed the door.

I ran across the dorm, grabbed my bag and ran out to jump on Stark's back.

He didn't seem to mind, and carried me to class.

We were outside the classroom and he lifted me off of his back and onto my feet.

"Now, how do I pay the taxi driver?" I whispered in his ear.

"After school; you'll see." He smiled.

"Gotcha."

"Oh, and by the way Zoey," I looked up at him with a smile and questioning eyes, "I _don't_ like liquorice, I _don't love_ liquorice; I fucking adore liquorice." And then, suddenly, he kissed me. A blast of adrenaline went through my veins. It wasn't like how I use to kiss Erik; I actually felt a tad dirty kissing _him_. I stopped and hugged him; and he flipped me up on his back and into the class.

When we got to homeroom, everyone just looked at us like we were crazy; but I don't care, they could think anything they wanted to.

*******

**Awwww, happy ending, right?**

**PSSSHHH, the stories not over till the stories over (DUH.) xD**

**PLEASEEEEE comment, and fan me on facebook! .com/pages/The-Original-Lianne-VegetarianVampire101/187668496332**

*******

**Me: YEAHH, FACEBOOK FANPAGE BITCHES!**

**Emmett: and I don't have one? *sniffles***

**Me: Yeah you do...?**

**Emmett: NO I DONT. I NEVER GOT FACEBOOK PERIOD. Carlisle won't let me...**

**Me: Wait, you're like, 200 years old and you don't even have a facebook...?**

**Emmett: And what's wrong with that?**

**Me: Oh, nothing...**

**Edward: *in the background* MUAHAHAHA, CAFE WORLD LEVEL UP! MAFIA WARS IS ALL MINE! FARMVILLE FOR THE WIN! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Emmett's face drops to a sad expression.**

**The end.**

**LMFAO.**

**Comment and fan me! Thanks! 3**


End file.
